A Fight For Love
by MrsSnape93
Summary: It was the final battle and Severus Snapes world was about to change but is it for the worse or better? OS and is my first FF please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!  
>I own nothing! it is all J K Rowlings doing if i had my own way Snape would still be alive! :D <strong>  
><strong>Please review :) and be nice its my first fic :P<strong>  
><strong>Thank you for reading!<br>P.S thanks to Kirasof for being beta :D **

A Fight For Love 

**One Shot**

It was the final battle, this was it the fight between good and bad, the fight between the boy who lived and the dark lord. Severus Snape was with Voldemort pacing in front of him, he had been summoned and, to avoid suspicion as to his loyalties, he had proceeded to the Shrieking Shack instantly.

Voldemort was pacing back and forth, talking to Snape but he was paying little attention knowing all too well what was about to happen to him and that Voldemort was simply dragging it out to have his fun. He was talking about the elder wand and how it had not truly belonged to him, that it did not fully obey him as its true master was still alive, and that Voldemort believed it was him, Snape! With Nagini slithering around the empty floor, getting even closer to Snape, Voldemort gave his orders and Nagini attacked. Snape instantly fell to the floor hitting the window with the sheer force of Nagini's attack and Nagini kept sinking her venomous teeth into Snape's tender neck, each attack making Snape weaker and weaker until he just lay there still and in a flash Voldemort was gone leaving Nagini to finish the job she was doing oh so well.

Snape could feel the life slowly draining away from him as Nagini's venom surged through his body slowly shutting down his organs as it went. Then just as he could feel himself slipping away a blur of colours burst into the room and he could see the shoots of colours sprouting from what he knew to be as a wand, someone was defending him , someone was throwing every curse and spell they knew at Nagini and he recognised there voice, The 'insufferable-know-it-all' that was Hermione Granger.

Hermione had managed to throw so many spells at Nagini that she had been injured enough to flee the scene, and she instantly rushed to her potions professors limp, weak and blood drenched body, knelt beside him and began casting as many healing charms and spells to help stem the mass flow of blood that was coming from his neck.

"Granger ... You can't be here ... you can't save me." Snape stuttered

"I can try… don't give up on me now." She said, tears stinging her eyes but refusing to let them fall.

"But… you can't... no spell or charm can save me... And very few potions would save me now." Snape stared into her eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of them to tell her to let him go but she refused to look.

"I will save you Severus!" She screamed, now she allowed her tears to freely flow, "I can't let you go!"

She managed to stop the flow of blood from his neck and could see the life slowly draining out of him. She knew Madam Pomfrey would be far too busy to help so she took his hand and gently squeezed it and just as she was about to apparate the man she so desperately wanted to live he spoke once more to her.

"Hermione why are you doing this? Why do you want to save me?" He said, with the very last ounce of strength he had in his body.

She leant in closer to his body, her lips almost touching his ear and he could feel the heat of her breath as she whispered, "I love you Severus."

That was the point in which the 'greasy git' that is Severus Snape finally felt loved but as he did he faded into the darkness. Hermione, still squeezing his hand, apparated to St Mungos and as soon as they had landed, they were both surrounded by Mediwitches who instantly took Severus away and comforted Hermione and all she could say was 'I love you Severus'.

-The End-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!  
>This was originally meant to be an OS but people wanted more :P<br>I own nothing! It is all J K Rowlings doing I'm simply manipulating the characters to do as I wish! ;)**  
><strong>Please review :) and be nice it's my first fic :P <strong>  
><strong>Thank you for reading!<br>P.S thanks to Kirasof for being beta again I love you! :D**

After the war Minerva, now headmistress of Hogwarts, had insisted that all the students take a year's break in order to recover from the Great War they had witnessed and to ensure that the castle was re-built back to its former glory. She knew nothing about what had happened to Severus that fateful night but she knew in her heart that he was safe and being cared for.

It would be 6 months before Severus would recover and Hermione had visited him every day and sat by his bedside for hours on end watching him, longing for him to wake up and look at her with his deep, dark onyx eyes that she so desperately wanted to see. She waited and waited but as each day passed she began to lose hope. Until….

"Her…..her... "Severus was finally coming to but was too weak to finish her name.

"It's ok Severus I'm here, I won't leave you." She said forcing the tears back "I will never leave you."

"How long?" he stuttered

"It's been 6 months Severus. You're in and you've been given lots of various potions in order to return your strength." She calmly stated not wanting to scare what little life he had out of him. "I thought I had lost you for good." She allowed the tears she was trying so desperately to hold back, fall down her rosy cheeks.

Severus was drifting in and out of a sleep like state and knew deep down that Hermione was with him all the time and that she would be there when he woke. So he gave in to his bodies demands and slept. Hermione, noticing that he was sleeping, climbed up onto his hospital bed, placed his strong muscular arm around her waist and silently lay there until she, herself, fell asleep. Unbeknown to both of them Minerva had visited whilst they slept and, satisfied that they were both well, she left them to sleep together knowing that it was what both Hermione and Severus wanted.

When Severus woke the next morning his chest felt unusually heavy and as he looked down he soon realised why this was.

"Hermione." He mumbled, she stirred a little and nuzzled closer to his body, he could feel her warm breath caressing the nape of his neck, oh god it made him feel warm inside. '_What is this girl doing to me?'_ He thought.

" Granger!" He shouted causing Hermione to bolt upright head-butting Severus as she did.

"What... What's happening is Severus alright!" she quickly blurted out panicking. 

"If you call being head butted fine, then yes... I'm fine" Severus stated with a slight smirk. 

"Oh Severus you're alright!" Hermione screeched as she threw her arms around his neck. 

"I will be when you untangle yourself from me and get off my bed"

The Severus that Hermione knew and loved was back. She did as he asked and slid off the hospital bed and sat on the chair that was facing him, trying to hide the happiness she felt at him being awake but failing miserably.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Slightly raising his eyebrow as he spoke

"Erm…. Erm…" She hadn't realised she was showing her happiness as openly as she was and she desperately tried to think of excuses to get out of stating why she was truly happy. Little did she know that she was sat staring at him whilst she contemplated this until his silky voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" She could tell he was concerned about her and saw that his face had changed from the slight smirk he had previously to one of seriousness.

"I'm fine, I'm... I'm... Just happy to see you're awake and well" she said as her cheeks turned to a rosy red colour.

"Well it's a good job I'm happy to see you too then isn't it." The slight smirk returning and almost becoming a smile. Hermione couldn't help but beam once more, her cheeks still remaining rosy red. There was a slightly awkward silence that followed until Severus spoke once more.

"Why did you save me Hermione? Why risk your life to help me when I have been so cruel to you for the past 7 years? I just don't understand it."

"Well I...I… I didn't want you to die. "She started to fidget, looking at the floor. "I wanted you to have a life after everything you have been through, what with having to be a double spy most of your life, losing the only person you have ever loved. I didn't want you to die without first having lived a good life, one that will allow you to die happy." Tears were streaming down her face.

Severus was speechless for once in his life, she had done it so he could be happy and have a new life, something he was never able to do before and he was… Happy!

Severus swung his legs from the bed and leant closer to Hermione cupping her chin in his hands. Her skin was so soft and supple, she slowly looked up to him as he wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb and slowly leaned in closer to her face and pressed his lips on hers.

Hermione could not believe what was happening, Severus Snape was kissing her! She had longed for this moment for a long time and let herself go .

They both deepened the kiss and poured all their passion for each other into that one kiss. When they finally broke from the kiss Hermione was blushing furiously and Severus was smiling and staring into her hazel eyes and remained that way as he spoke.

"Hermione…" His voice was soft as he leant closer to her body his lips centimetres from her ear. "I love you."

Hermione simply turned her head so she was now centimetres from his lips and whispered, "I love you too Severus Snape." And at that moment she leant in and planted a kiss on his lips once more.

Little did they both know that Minerva had appeared just moments previous to this and was standing in the door way. Although Severus had whispered his words, she knew exactly what he said and couldn't help but smile, finally the cold hearted bat from the dungeons had found love. 

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Minerva spoke with a cheeky grin on her face, causing the two love birds to sharply split.

"Minerva!" they both shouted in unison.


End file.
